The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0043’.
‘VEAZ0043’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bi-colored, lilac and lavender very large-sized flowers, large inflorescences, deep green foliage, strong jasmine-like scent and an upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0043’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘R1462-1’ with purple and white flower color and an upright and compact plant habit. This has no scent and smaller flowers.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0043’ is unknown because it was a cloud of all the plants in the field.
The seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0043’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the August 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0043’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.